


You can read my mind

by blacksoulwithredsoles



Category: The Brave (TV 2017)
Genre: A little bit of fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, episode 6 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 11:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacksoulwithredsoles/pseuds/blacksoulwithredsoles
Summary: A little interlude in Episode 6 between Adam Dalton and Jaz Khan with a lot of creative licence.“Want to tell me what’s going through these pretty little lady eyes?”





	You can read my mind

**Author's Note:**

> So this has been sitting on my laptop for ages, but I wanted to post it after some of my angsty Brave fics. Though as I am currently at a standstill on those and I thought we could all do with some spirit uplifting fic you get this fic. It is literally a fic that no one asked for but it wouldn't leave me be. 
> 
> I took some creative licence and meshed different parts of the episode together - but hey that is why it called fiction, right?

“Want to tell me what’s going through these pretty little lady eyes?”

Dalton glances at her brown orbs sparkling with mischief.

He didn’t need to drop his gaze down to her lips to see they twitched upward with the same mirth that glazed over her sharp eyes.

_“Jaz...” he breathed. Beard grazing her belly button and between the feel of his weight on top of her and his three fingers plunging inside of her it felt like all of the oxygen inside her body vanished._

_Her eyes fluttered close when his digits curled and hit a particularly sweet spot inside of her._

_His jaw tilted to the side, nipping the taught flesh of her hip, earning him a deep moan from the woman writhing underneath him as his beard abraded her sensitive skin._

_“Eyes on me.”_

_His hand stilled inside of her, waiting for her to comply with his order._

_The words were barely out of his mouth before Jaz fought through her passion fueled daze and found his smug eyes in the darkness._

_Jaz propped herself up on her elbows as Adam continued to bring her closer to the precipice of oblivion._

_Against her basic instincts she tried to keep her gaze locked on his – experience affording her the knowledge that he would stop if she didn’t._

_Two control freaks make for decent soldiers, but in the bedroom it always ended up in a power play, one in which they were evenly matched._

_Jaz knew why he needed to see her, feel her and the thought had her remove her hand from where it found purchase in the sheet to run through his hair._

_While she proved why exactly she is the sniper on the team this mission, prior to saving Preach’s ass, a sniper almost took her out and Dalton will thank whoever is above that they are not as good a shot as his raven haired sniper._

_His free hand gripped the wrist languidly carding through his hair and pressed a kiss to her palm._

_With renewed vigor he moved his fingers, head ducking to allow his lips to suck on heated flesh._

_His name fell like a prayer on her lips, intermixed with breathy pants as she came down from the weightless feeing that engulfed her._

_Hands skimmed up her sides as lips pressed open-mouthed kisses from her navel to her collarbone._

_Too sated to move, her eyes followed Dalton’s movements as he hovered above her, hands resting on the pillows beside her to stop his ample weight from crushing her._

_His lips engaged hers in a languid kiss, soft and slow unlike the usual heat that coursed through them when they lay intertwined in a mess of sheets._

_As they parted Adams eyes closed and bending down even further he rested his forehead against her own. Jaz moved her hands to run up his sweat soaked flesh to finger through his damp hair reveling in the sigh that escaped Adam at the gesture._

_His eyes opened as he leaned back slightly to stare deeply into her brown pools._

_“I love you.”_

_It was hardly the first time he said, and they both hoped it wouldn’t be the last but in this moment where they were both in relative safety, warm and content with each other it matters just as much as when they say it to each other before a risky op - hoping it wouldn’t be the last time they said it to one another._

_Her hands moved from the side of his head to his face, moving him down to meet her. Her lips dashed up to hover above his own supple lips and a ghost of an “I love you too” fell from her lips before they closed the last millimeter of distance between them to provide actions to back up her words._

_When eyes opened - no longer overcome with the emotions swirling between them. Dalton took in her softened and well loved facial features, the moonlight peering through the curtains bathing her face in its unblemished glow, alighting the fire that’s always present in her eyes aided by the last half hour of being loved by him - he didn’t think he would ever see as beautiful a sight in his life._

_“That’s good because I’m not done with you yet.”_

_Just like that a flick was switched between them and eyes that were softened and relaxed danced with mirth as she hooked her ankle around his thigh and flipped them over - the laughter in her eyes mirrored by the sounds she exuded at successfully toppling him._

* * *

She watched with interest as the laughter bubbled up inside of him, eyes crinkling around the corners as they often did when he was truly amused. He attempted to brush his hand through his hair in a nervous habit, the binoculars doing nothing to hide his attempt at masking his tell as he attempted to form words. “It’s not even a challenge.”

“Oh...really?”

She grinned momentarily distracted from their mission.

“Yeah,” his eyes twinkled with a light they adopted only when she was near.

“Come on. Go ahead.”

He rolled his eyes, remembering the last time his gaze was locked solely on her, oh how he was able to intuit her thoughts in that moment.

Sweat soaked skin, breathy pleas, his name stuttering on its way out of her pretty mouth when he hit that spot inside of her that made her toes curl and caused her nails to break the bare flesh of his back.

Oh he could read her body like a manual, especially when it’s wrapped around him.

Thankfully a man scoping the perimeter stopped him from embarrassing himself.

He had no desire to tell the woman that he loved about how much he desired to read her thoughts sometimes. Whether it is when they are lounging in bed, or sparring, or when her face adopted a far away gaze that left her features hard and the air around her frigid. Or how much time he spent studying her, trying to anticipate her needs and fulfill her desires. That he held onto every morsel she provided him with, even before he realised that she returned his affections.

No, it wouldn’t do him well to have this raven haired beauty aware of how he is willing to take anything she would offer him or how fragile his heart was that she held in her calloused hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
